There He Is!
by koops-paratroopa
Summary: KH/There She Is! Crossover. I turned Nabi into Roxas and Doki into Axel. XD;; I changed all the she's in the lyrics to he's, and tinkered with what happens a little. AU. R&R, pleasums? And no flames. I did not make and I do not own KH or Sambakza/TSI!


I was watching There She Is!! and then I came up with this one. XD;; I changed it a little bit, because some of the parts you can't really... write in a fanfiction.

Also, if you find any typo's or anything like that, PLEASE TELL ME. OMG.

Anyway, enjoy, hmmmmm?

* * *

Axel. A 19 year old spiky-haired red head, stood in front of a soda machine, while Roxas, an 18-year old less-spiky haired blonde, was standing in front of coffee machine.

Axel's soda slipped out of his hands and fell to the ground, making carbonated liquid dribble out of it. The reason why is because Axel turned his face towards Roxas and flustered, staring at him. Roxas looked at him strangely, and then his eyes slightly widened. He turned his head around and saw men and woman staring, and to the other way, to see more doing the same thing.

Axel spun around and afterwards put a hand on his cheek, smiling with his eyes closed, and put the opening of a can of soda to the blonde's mouth. Roxas ran away, and Axel quickly ran after him.

_Once he broke my heart but beggin' to be back in my life_

Roxas ran across a bridge with Axel close behind, his cheeks tinted red. The blonde hid behind a table, but Axel popped up behind it. He ran towards a box and hid inside it, but Axel's head suddenly appeared up above his and he smiled, offering more soda, making Roxas jump and then run to another random place and hide, but only to be found again by the stranger.

_Long long wondering and straying brought me him cryin'_

Roxas ran again then fell, getting back up and rubbing the pain that was in his back from falling. He looked up a little and saw Axel looking at him lovingly, and then stretching his arms out wide, asking for a hug.

The redhead thought of himself and Roxas, running with eachother and dancing, but as he daydreamed Roxas tried to take a run for it and was successful.

_There's not a day that passes by, I'm gonna hold him tight_

While Roxas ran he nearly tripped before turning, but before Axel turned, he just spun around and continued to follow him. Axel ran past many people who were looking at him oddly, and then forcefully took Roxas into a hug.

_Ain't nobody else but one I love is back_

Roxas rushed into a building and then into an elevator and the door closed, and sighed in relief, only to be interrupted by seeing Axel's shadow in the elevator door. As the elevator went down, when it opened, Roxas was on the floor, tapping his finger with his cheek in his palm, his face smothered in kisses. The man who was waiting for the elevator flinched in surprise.

_High, high, you make me so high, after so many nights in tears_

Roxas was being showered in gifts, caught being in the toilet and being offered another soda, at lunch with Axel offering Roxas 12 packs of soda's, and then being forced to drink every last can while Axel sipped one can.

_There there there he is, after so many seasons in pain_

The blonde grabbed Axel's hand and brang him to a chair, pulling it slightly as a signal he can sit down, and Axel smiled and thanked him, sitting on the chair that he was asked to sit on.

Roxas pushed in a chalkboard in front of him and let out an _ahem_, making Axel tilt his head in confusion. He drew with the chalk a picture of a man plus a woman, equalling to them being together is correct. Axel tilted his head in confusion again, but payed close attention.

Roxas then drew a picture of a man plus a man, equalling to it being incorrect. Roxas smiled and looked at Axel, hoping he'd understand, but all he got was another head tilt in confusion, making Roxas sigh.

_To kiss me, to hold me... you came along a long journey_

Roxas showed Axel three attractive girls and asked him if he liked any of them, and the redhead just slowly walked towards all of them and beat them up. Roxas ran again, and Axel followed.

He climbed up a tree and sat on a branch, keeping himself away from the stranger who had a crush on him. Axel looked up at him, watching him wipe his cheek with a handkerchief, and then the blonde noticed the tree he was on was starting to fall. He saw Roxas cutting it down, and when he fell off of it, he held a flag in defeat.

_High, high, you make me so high, after so many nights in tears_

They both thought of them running together and dancing, except this time, Roxas was smiling, but crying at the same time.

Roxas and Axel both sat on a hill and looked at the sunset, and Axel rested his head on Roxas's shoulder lovingly.

Later, the redhead offered Roxas more soda, and he finally drank some. After a sip, he looked at the soda can, and took a few gulps, while Axel drank some coffee, and was enjoying it as well. He looked at Roxas, and he noticed that his cheeks were tinted red, and smiled.

_I don't know how it gets so crazy but my love is yours  
_

* * *

Omfg.  
That was hard to make.  
Please read and review!

--Koops Paratroopa


End file.
